1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and more particularly to a bicycle having a pivotably mounted, steerable rear wheel with associated pedal-type propelling mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various forms of wheeled, cycle type, operator propelled vehicles have heretofore become known, the bicycle undoubtedly being the most common. My invention provides a vehicle of this type wherein a main frame upon which the rider sits pivotably mounts in its rearward part a steerable rear wheel frame carrying the rear wheel and associated pedal-type propelling mechanism.
My device is distinguishable from a one wheeled vehicle or unicycle, aside from the number of wheels, in that the frame upon which the rider sits on the unicycle does not pivot about a vertical axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the wheel of the vehicle. It is further readily distinguishable from the three wheeled or tricycle type vehicle, again aside from wheel number, in that it is not propelled by pedal mechanism associated with the front wheel. Both unicycles and tricycles by reason of their peculiar wheel structure require different balance and operating techniques of steerage, propulsion and the like than the two-wheeled bicycle, and are threby readily distinguishable from my invention in both structure and function.
Heretofore two wheeled bicycles with pivotably mounted rear wheels have become known. One form that provided pedal mechanism associated with the front wheel may be distinguishable from the instant invention in that this driving linkage pulls the vehicle rather than pushing it as in my bicycle that is operated by linkage associated with the rear wheel. Another form of such a bicycle provides locomotion by a hand operated leverage system associated with the front wheel to again be distinguishable on the basis of structure.
Other two wheeled bicycles that have provided pivotable mounting of both front and rear wheels, have provided some mechanical linkage between the two wheels to require each to move with its plane of rotation parallel to that of the other. Such vehicles have generally provided some parallelogram type linkage of levers or connecting rods crossed in "X" fashion to link the wheels to require parallel motion for more simple steerage and stability. My invention is distinguishable from these devices in that its front and rear wheels are independently pivotable without mechanical linkage therebetween and with neither wheel moving in any related fashion to the other except as directed by an operator.
My invention is further distinguishable from the prior art in allowing releasable biasing or locking of the pivotable linkage of the rear wheel frame to the principal frame to provide the function of an ordinary bicycle if desired.